


You'll always be this happy

by DoorIsAjar



Category: citrus - サブロウタ | citrus - Saburouta
Genre: Crying, Dancing, F/F, Fluff, Happy, Introspection, Love, Stars, analogies, laughing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 03:37:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15015815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoorIsAjar/pseuds/DoorIsAjar
Summary: "Yuzu looked at Mei as if she were her whole world; but Mei knew she was wrong because Yuzu was her whole world - and surely two worlds could not exist within such close proximity to one another."Mei comes to the realization that she makes Yuzu happier than anything in the world, and she has never felt happier than when she is with Yuzu.





	You'll always be this happy

Giggles pooled lightly from Yuzu's lips as she dragged Mei to her feet. Music played softly from her phone now discarded atop the low-hanging table as she maneuvered around the furniture.

She curled her fingers around Mei's own before spinning on her heels to face the younger girl, pure, joyous laughter now erupting from her chest to fill the spacious area.

"Yuzu, I don't know how to dance," Mei verbalized, feet tripping to keep up with Yuzu.

"Neither do I."

And she didn't - but as she began twirling Mei around with her, she realized that she didn't care, that she liked this better. This was perhaps all she truly wanted: not a fancy, extravagant ballroom dance with a classical orchestra leading their moves, but this. And she spun the two around more fervently, a skip accompanying her step, because she couldn't have asked for more, for anything better than this childish display of flailing limbs and bubbly laughter.

Her eyes focused on Mei, but the younger girl's gaze was already set on her, eyes wide and confused but with a glint of something akin to happiness. Mei found that she could not tear her gaze from Yuzu, even as her legs fumbled and scrapped against the floor and her slippers made it all the more difficult to retain any semblance of traction. She couldn't stop staring because the joy radiating off of Yuzu was intoxicating, and the smile that adorned her face - overly large, as if a testament to how uncontrollably and undeniably happy she was at that moment - was absolutely blinding.

It lit up her face in utter delight, and it struck Mei then how happiness made Yuzu unfathomably beautiful. Her legs froze in place, and it took Yuzu but a moment to halt along with her. The smile slipped slowly away from Yuzu, uncertainty now accompanying her features; and Mei attempted to right her wrong immediately, picking back up her pace, suddenly unable to meet the furrowed brows and confused look that now adorned Yuzu's face.

"Mei - stop," she began, now releasing one of Mei's hands to set it atop her shoulder; but all Mei could rationalize was that she had made a terrible err. She had stopped and ruined Yuzu's one moment of happiness; and she didn't _want_ to stop twirling, but she did because Yuzu had asked her to. "Did I do something wrong?"

Mei swallowed thickly as something wickedly vile dropped into the pit of her stomach, and her face was depleted of color under Yuzu's absolute attention. Yuzu had done _nothing_ wrong, _nothing_ at all; but Mei felt guilty for having ruined the moment, for having shattered Yuzu's tiny bit of happiness.

"You're happy." Her voice was thin and wet; but she wasn't sure why until Yuzu ran her thumb upon her cheek, and she pulled it away with tears.

"Of course I am," Yuzu stated, and this time her smile was different. It was small and subdued, but it was so pure and loving and gentle and one of many that was reserved for Mei and Mei only. "I'm with you, Mei. I'm always happy when I'm with you."

And she said it so casually, so effortlessly, as if she hadn't made Mei feel more whole, more needed, more _wanted_ than she had ever felt before in her life.

"Are you happy, Mei?"

And Mei met her eyes in a jolt of panic, but she was not greeted by uncertainty or disappointment - but by understanding.

"I'm happy with you."

And she parrots something Yuzu has told her before - not because it is an easy answer but because it's true.

"As long as I'm with you."

Yuzu smiles, and tears gather in her own eyes. She's happy, and the warmth inflaming her chest feels prone to combust, so she kisses Mei. The younger girl has no time to react because Yuzu quickly pulls away and drags her back around in circles, fingers intertwined and giggles falling from her lips.

Mei couldn't help the tears trailing her own rosy cheeks, but her legs complied, and she twirls with Yuzu. She wasn't used to this joy, and it was suffocating, clenching her chest and swallowing her in its unbearably dense heat - but if she had to live the rest of her life deprived of air, she would do it, for Yuzu, without a beat of hesitation.

And Yuzu looked at Mei as if she were her whole world; but Mei knew she was wrong because Yuzu was _her_ whole world - and surely two worlds could not exist within such close proximity to one another.

She couldn't peel her eyes from Yuzu. If Yuzu were the sun, then Mei was the Earth, which was as fitting a comparison as she could muster. Yuzu was unfathomably vibrant, and if Mei stared too long, she was prone to be blinded, for she was far too unused to such liveliness in her life. The older girl was responsible for Mei's warmth, and she lit up her world in a rainbow of experiences and emotions unfelt prior to Yuzu's generous rays of affection and love.

Every other star was dim in comparison to Yuzu, but they were reflected within her eyes. And Mei's eyes reflected nothing without Yuzu because without Yuzu there was no light. She was able to dance with stars in her eyes because of Yuzu and Yuzu alone.

She cast aside logic as Yuzu's laughter filled her ears and her heart pulsed in sharp, piercing beats to that pearly noise, but she came to a sudden grinding halt as Yuzu tugged at her arms, and she was collected within an embrace of warmth.

"I was getting dizzy." A short, embarrassed laugh accompanied Yuzu's excuse. But Mei wrapped her arms around Yuzu, burying her face in the older girl's neck. "Can we stay like this for a bit?"

Mei smiled against her skin at the request; and it was small and gentle, but Yuzu was bound to have felt it. Mei nodded, a soft "mmm" of an affirmation as her only reply.

Yuzu tightened her hold, and she rocked on her feet. "I didn't think I could be this happy." Her breath was but a whisper, as if afraid to jinx herself or perhaps afraid that the rug would be ripped out from under her feet, dragging Mei along with it.

And maybe that was why Mei felt like she was suffocating - because if Yuzu, whose life had been sufficiently supplied with happiness, could hardly grasp this capacity of joy, how could Mei ever expect to?

"I didn't think happiness like this existed."

It sounded embarrassingly stupid when voiced aloud, but Mei knew, as Yuzu began running her fingers up and down her back, gently, soothingly, that the statement filled her with content.

"Mei, I hope you'll always be this happy."

And she will, as long as -

"As long as I'm with you."

And Yuzu laughed again, and the noise was so pure, so childish and joyous that Mei's heart skipped a beat. She tried to choke back the tears in her voice but failed. She found herself close to drowning in the happiness filling her lungs, questioning if Mei felt just as air-deprived as she.

"Then always. You'll always be this happy."

**Author's Note:**

> This did not turn out exactly how I originally had it in my notes, but it felt more in-character than what I originally had. I love writing fluff between these two because they're just so in love with one another that it fills me with joy. So I hope I did this justice, and I hope you have enjoyed!


End file.
